Growing Pains
"Growing Pains" is the second single of Trinity EP, released by the band on September 6th, 2018. Official Lyrics Intro When I was a young boy, my step-dad said to me Please stop wearing girls jeans, and give your room a clean But NIGEL, I can't do what you request of me This path I have chosen is who I long to be 1 Straighten my hair, pull on my fingerless gloves Sew my legs into my skinnies, see who's sharing the love Log onto Bebo, Myspace been quiet for days Pray I never reach the age to have a Facebook page It's 4 in the morning and I've not slept a wink My mom says it's down to the amount of Monster I drink But she doesn't know shit, that stuff is good for my heart Besides with more waking hours, I can master my craft, bitch Breakdown Scream into a pillow, pray nobody wakes up Rip off king of Amarillo Cause I just don't give a fuck Cause I don't give a fuck Chorus Don't ever regret the choices that you make They made you who you are today If you wanna give up, stop, remember Don't give a fuck, I wanna see you put your hands up 2 Another day, another struggle Decanting Frosty Jacks into a Fanta bottle Perpetually mistaken for a goth kid Motherfuckers, this chavs they're just so stupid I bet you couldn't survive 2 seconds in a moshpit, bitch You'd be screaming for your mother when you first got hit (It's ChuggBoom!, 2018 bitch) Smoking on that weed every couple of days Gettin' pretty fuckin' wired maybe I should change my ways My friends keep tellin' me I'm actin' super strange But those close minded maggots, they're just too gay to blaze Breakdown 420, motherfucker This is our takeover bid You've just watched Levi Taurus Evolve into a scene kid Chorus Don't ever regret the choices that you make They made you who you are today If you wanna give up, stop, remember Don't give a fuck, I wanna see you put your hands up No don't ever regret the choices that you make No If you wanna give up, stop, remember Don't give a fuck, I wanna see you put your hands up Bridge My depression is killing me And I don't know what to think My mum won't take me seriously She doesn't know what I need Fuck you, it's my life, not your life, it's mine I can do what I like, I'm gonna get a tattoo Just to spite you, but only where it's out of sight Out of mind, I'll do what I like Chorus Don't ever regret the choices that you make They made you who you are today If you wanna give up, stop, remember Don't give a fuck, I wanna see you put your hands up No don't ever regret the choices that you make No If you wanna give up, stop, remember Don't give a fuck, I wanna see you put your hands up Outro Put your motherfucking hands up Put your motherfucking hands up Personnel * Levi Taurus - Lead vocals * Avira Caprica - Bass guitar * John Virgo - Lead guitars * Castor Holland - Drums, percussion Trivia * ' This is the first song to include Castor Holland, the new drummer after xKRIOSx's departure.'